His Prince With Shining Wings
by Landrada33
Summary: Omegaverse. Light Vella! Draco and Neko! Harry. Do not own Harry Potter! Draco comes into his inheritance only to see a vision of his mate about to be killed. Good! Malfoys, Snape. Bad! Dumbles, Ginny, Ron, Hermione
1. Chapter:1

Not even five minutes ago had I laid down, that I was woken up by an intense amount of pain shooting through me.

I just had to get this shock on my 18th birthday!

"I'm a fucking Vella!"

"Yes, dear. You are a light Vella. And you will need to find your mate soon since you will have triggered their change." My mother said kindly.

"Mate?" I asked as everything went black.

Suddenly I start to regain my vision wishing I didn't. Come on Malfoy get it together so we can find them. Wait. Who is screaming for help? What's going on here? Why does that voice sound so familiar? Oh hell to the no! Who in the bloody fucking hell thinks they have a right to hurt my mate!

Then, it became clearer and oh Gods no...

Please. Please stop. Stop hurting him. There is too much blood. He is loosing too much blood. Stop. Stop.

"Draco!"

Then, he was gone.

"My mate. I have to find him. I have to get to him. He is going to die."

"Calm down dear it's alright."

"How in the bloody fuck is it alright when my is about to be killed by his own fucking family!"

She was speechless at my outburst and tears.

"Hey, look at me. It was a vision of what is happening. Tell me who he is love. Have I ever done something in my power to make you unhappy? I will go get them."

"Promise his safety!"

"Promise."

"Harry Potter. "

"Fucking knew it."

I lost it at that and could not control my laughter anymore. Then, I stood and left to save my mate.


	2. Chapter2

Currently, this is one of the worst days of my life.

I'm hiding from the Dursley's right now yet again. Ever since I came out as being an omega and my inheritance was triggered earlier they have wanted to torture me more. I honestly can't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Even though the Griffs have turned on me I will at least get to be around my mate.

My mate Draco. He has kept me safe as of late and even saved me from the bullies in the Griffs.

They are pervs and backstabbers even Ron and Herm. Not Nevile though.

Draco and I are really good friends now and I have a lot of friends in Slytherin too. I just don't know if he feels the same way about me. I hope he does.

I want to transfer to Slytherin. It is way better there. They actually take care of omegas and creatures unlike in Griffindor. Crap. I hear footsteps. Please no more.

"Got you now, freak"

I started to shout for help as I was being dragged by my hair downstairs.

As I was thrown to the ground I saw someone apparate in.

I have never been so happy to see Narcissa Malfoy in my entire life.

I look like a mess and am a bloody one. I can feel the blood pouring out. Wait when did he take the belt out? Ha she looks ready to kill them. Has she come to save me? I hope.

Maybe I can see Draco one last time.


	3. Chapter3

No

"Harrison James Potter, don't you dare fucking die on me! I want grandchildren."

What did they do to him? I'm holding the limp body of my son's mate. I need to get him home now. Severus will know what to do.

"Severus!"

I never scream so they knew something was wrong. They all ran to me. I just hope that we are not too late.

Ever since he was little, Draco has dreamed of meeting his mate, his omega. I would tell him stories of true mates and he would want to hear them over and over. He told me that he would love them forever no matter who they were and that he would swear to protect, provide, and love them always.

Looking at his face now, all I can see is my little dreamer, my little baby terrified that he will never experience the joy of having his mate at his side.

It was then that I swore this boy into the Mafloy family's protection as one of our own. He will now be like a son. And I will never let anything harm him again. He will survive for both my son's sake and his own.


	4. Chapter4

Why is my mother crying? Then I see the limp body in her arms.

My mate.

"Who did this? I will kill all of them"

My godfather stepped in and asked to take a look. Remus stood on the sidelines Incase I lashed out at Sev.

I just looked at him broken, "Promise me he won't die."

"He won't, Cissa got him in time. I will give him this and it's going to hurt like hell as it heals but he will live."

They had to hold me back as I heard his screams of agony.

Then his eyes opened and I heard the things I wanted to hear just not in this situation. He felt the same.

"Draco? Please help me." His voice was so small and tearful. I don't want him to be scared anymore.

No one could hold me back and I had him bundled up into me in seconds.

"Hey, look at me. I'm right here. You are safe now. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again. You will never have to see them again. My mate. My love. My everything.

Then I heard a purr and noticed the adorable new additions. It was an amazing picture except for the blood. I then tried to go for my want to clean him up but he whimpered and that hit me like a knife.

So I pulled him close and grabbed it to clean him.

That's when the bloody wings decided to make an appearance. I'm honestly glad because once he was cleaned I realized he was nearly naked.

"Harry, look at me please."

"Draco, I am an o-omega and neko. That's why they did this to me. They say I'm a freak and I'm only good as a toy."

I saw red but had to be calm not to scare him.

"Love, you are the most gorgeous being I've ever seen. They are so wrong. I want to give them a one way ticket to Askaban for this. You are not just any omega, you are mine."

He then asked to go to a nest or make one and I couldn't tell him no ever. So I brought him to my room where I had been collecting comfy things for my omega for years. He looked so pleased at what I had done it made me preen. He suddenly looked hesitant and asked if he was doing okay and I just reassured him that he was always doing good.

There is no way that he is going to be let out of my sight anytime soon.

I told him that my parents are transferring him as we speak and we will make another nest in my private quarters there for us. His eyes lit up and he hugged me tight.

Then he kissed me.


End file.
